Friends Forever
by boothbones06
Summary: Amy Cullen dies of cancer. Will the team be able to cope? What about Dr. Brennan who tends to hold everything inside? Will Booth be able to help her? This is my first Bones story.
1. Amy's Gift

Title: Friends Forever

Summary: Takes place after Amy Cullen dies from Cancer. The team has grown close to her, after finding out that the cancer was caused by a bone graft. Dr. Brennan, who hardly shows emotion towards specific cases, finally lets loose on this one. Will Booth and the team be able to help her cope?

There was complete silence in the room after Amy watched her homemade movie of the Louvre. Booth was watching his boss as he tried not to break down in tears, and his wife looked worse then he did. He was worried about the both of them. Booth cussed at the fact that this girl was so sick, they couldn't do anything to save her. Her eyes lit up when they told her they caught her murderer though. She was happy to hear that, and she was happy to hear that not all of the victims would die from what she would die of. 

Temperance had been quiet during the whole virtual reality setup that Angela had made for Amy, and Booth could tell that this case was starting to get to her. She knew she had helped them, but at the same time, she felt like there was more they could do, maybe to save her life, Booth could read that in her eyes. He knew she hated not knowing the answers to everything.

He glanced over at Angela, who was also trying hard not to break down, and he knew that Angela was becoming close with Amy. He was worried about that as well. Booth knew that once Amy died, all of them would be affected, somehow. All he wanted to do now was go home and hug his son, tightly and never let go, but he knew Rebecca would never allow that. They had their spats lately and he hadn't gotten to see Parker much since their recent argument.

Angela took the goggles off of Amy and Amy smiled at her, "That was awesome,' she said. "It was just like being there," she said to Angela.

Temperance glanced at her friend, she was worried about her. She knew Angela had gotten close to Amy. Booth saw Temperance glance at Angela and now he was worried about the both of them.

It was quiet in the room, too quiet, Amy's parents were trying not to loose it and Booth looked at Cullens. "Sir," he cleared his throat. "Perhaps we should…give you guys, uhh…" he didn't know what to say.

"Its alright Booth," Cullen's smiled at him. "You don't know how much we appreciate this," he said.

Booth nodded at him. A few hours later, Amy was tired and they left the room to go back home or to work. Temperance was pretty sure she didn't want to go home. Angela, was looking out the window of the hospital. Temperance walked over to her. "Ange?" she asked quietly.

Angela turned and had tears in her eyes. Temperance pulled her into a hug. Booth rubbed the back of his neck. This was hard, for everyone. They had all grown close to Amy.

"I just hate that we did all this work, found the killer, and now we can't even save her life," Angela said tears in her eyes. "I wanted to give her everything she wanted to do before she dies, but I couldn't," she said looking down.

"You did Ange," Temperance said quietly. "You gave her the Louvre," she hugged her friend, "That was more then most could give her right now. It meant so much to her,"

Angela nodded and started to cry. Temperance hugged her friend. Booth stepped over and rubbed Angela's back. "Thank you for doing that Ange," he said quietly. She nodded and gave him a hug too.


	2. Upsetting News

It was 1:30am on a Sunday. Only a few days after Angela had her surprise for Amy. Booth was fast asleep and his son Parker was staying over his place, since it was a weekend. Rebecca was going to pick him up in the morning. When the phone rang Booth thought it might be another case. But, then he looked at the phone number and it was Cullen's. And he knew. Amy.

"Sir?" he asked half asleep.

"Booth…I uh…." He sounded choked up and Booth knew what the phone call was.

"Its Amy…." Booth said quietly, "I-I'm so sorry sir…" he whispered.

"The funeral will be on Tuesday," Cullen's said quietly. "Booth….I wanted to thank you again, for all you and your friends have done for us,"

"Your welcome sir, and sir, if you need help with any of the arraignments, let me know alright?" Seeley asked.

"Alright, thanks Booth, will you…can you tell the others?" he asked.

"Of course sir," Booth said. "Remember, call if you need anything, alright?"

"Alright, thanks," he said and hung up. Booth sighed and stared at the ceiling for a minute, his eyes watered and he started to cry.

Finally he got up out of bed, he went to Parkers room and watched his son sleep. He had a smile on his face and he looked so happy. Booth smiled and watched him the rest of the night, he stroked his hair just glad that he was alive, healthy and happy for the most part too. He thanked God for that every day.

The next day, Booth walked into the Jeffersonian, he had to tell everyone that Amy had died, he hated doing it, but he promised his boss. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Brennan, were all standing there, knowing something was wrong. Angela looked like she had been crying.

Booth sighed, "I guess you all know…..or figured it out," he said softly.

Angela nodded, "Its Amy, isn't it? S-She died last night?" she whispered. She got choked up and put her hand over her mouth.

Booth nodded, "S-She died in her sleep," he said quietly. "They said she was peaceful," he sighed not knowing how else to say it. "I um….the funeral is tomorrow," he said. "I just….we should go…" obviously, he was making pointless conversation now.

Angela nodded and ran out of the room, "Ange…" Brennan said quietly. 

Hodgins stopped her, "I'll go after her," he said. Temperance nodded with a smile. It was obvious how much Hodgins had cared for her. 

Zack looked at Booth and Brennan knowing that they needed to have a talk or something, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm going to uh…..I have to check on John doe 315," he said quietly and headed out of the room.

Temperance looked at Booth, and Booth looked back at her. At first, no words were exchanged. "Bones, listen…I know I was hard on you at first," he said quietly. "I-I mean when you questioned why she was sick, but…if you didn't ask them….she would be…I mean, they wouldn't have known and now they can sue the hospital for wrongful death…" he said quietly. "I wanted to thank you for that,"

She shrugged and looked down, "It doesn't matter," she said quietly. "She died anyway, it was still…" she sighed. "I have to work," she said and went back to her desk and looked at files.

"Bones…" Booth said softly, "Its okay to be upset," he said to her.

"I'm fine," she lied and Booth knew it. 

"Temperance…" he said using her real name. She looked up at him and tears were streaming down her cheeks. He stared at her, the only other time he had seen her cry was when her mothers body had been found. He went over to her and held her, he rubbed her back. "I'm here…" he said softly. 

She cried in his arms, "I just…" she sighed, "I don't usually get this close to the people I work with but….that little girl was….I mean, she was so brave, and scared at the same time….and there was nothing I could do to help her…" her eyes watered more. Booth rubbed her back as she cried.

"You aren't 'God' Temperance," Booth said quietly. "I know you don't believe in him, but….what I'm getting at is…you can't expect to perform miracles," he said to her. "You do what you can to help people, and you did…Bones…what you did for Collins….I can't….I can't thank you enough," he said.

"It still wasn't enough," she said tears in her eyes.

He sighed, "I know, and it won't feel like it is….but you should know that he's grateful for what you have done, they both are,"

She nodded finally. They stood there in her office, holding each other for a long time. She didn't want him to let go.


	3. A little comfort from Seeley

The next day Booth went over to the Cullens house to be there for him. He didn't want him to feel alone, and he knew it was going to be hard. Booth had taken a few days off so he could be there for his boss and friend. When he arrived Mrs. Cullen let Booth in and he hugged her.

"Hi Booth," she said smiling a little at him.

"Hi, how are you holding up?" he asked gently. Her eyes were puffy, as though she had been crying, and Booth guessed that they probably have since they knew she died.

She shrugged, "As much as I can be I suppose," she said softly. She sighed, "Listen, what you and your friends did for us….for Amy…' she whispered, "

"Hey, it was nothing," Booth said softly. "I'm just glad we were able to help," he hugged her and rubbed her back.

She nodded, "I have some coffee out if you would like some," she said to Booth. 

"Thanks," Booth headed towards the kitchen with her and he made himself a cup of coffee. He knew that he would need it. It was going to be a long day.

Brennan was at home, getting ready for the funeral, Booth wished that she was with him. She hadn't said much since the case was finished. Booth didn't know what Amy said to her, but whatever it was, it affected her, big time, and Booth was waiting for Brennan to break down, but he knew that she would, and he actually wished it.

When he walked into Amy's bedroom he found his boss there, sitting on her bed looking at everything, "Sir?" he asked quietly. He stood by the doorway. 

"She was brave, wasn't she Booth?" he asked in a choked voice. "All the things that had to be done to her, just to find out that she was dying…" he sighed. "We should have just kept her home, at least she would have died comfortably there and not in a hostpial bed," he said annoyed.

"Sir, you were doing everything you can," Booth was worried about him. "Some of those tests were….necessary…" he sighed sitting down next to him on the bed. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Necessary and painful," he muttered. "I just wanted to thank you," he said, "For everything, and thank Dr. Brennan for me too,"

Booth nodded. He looked down at the mention of his partners name. He was worried about her, about her and Anglea.

"Whats wrong?" Cullins asked him.

"Its nothing for you to worry about sir," Booth said forcing a smile, "You have enough on your plate now.

Cullens sighed, "Booth, if its about Brennan…" he sighed. "Listen, I know you two have this Muldner and Skully thing going right now," he said. Booth smiled a little. "And if that's working for you, great," he said to him. "But I see it in her eyes Agent Booth, she loves you, and trusts you," he put a hand on Booth's shoulder, "And from what I understand of her past, it's hard for her to find good people to trust. The love is there," he continued saying what he needed to, "Whether it happens now, or in the future, its there, and I felt you should acknowledge it. Amy won't get to have love,not like that. But maybe it won't be to late for the two of you," he sighed. "After all you've done for me, this is the least I can do for you," he said to Booth.

Booth stared at him shocked; he didn't know what to say about it, "Sir I…." he was choked up a bit. He nodded at him, "I know," he finally said if anything to help his boss find a smile. "She shuts me out," Booth said quietly. "And this case hit her hard," he told Cullens, "But I'll see what happens, even if its later on," he said. "We have to play it by ear because right now….she'll shut me out if I try to hard," he said. He really felt that, and that's why he was holding back.

Cullens nodded, "Don't let her Booth, be strong, for her,"

Booth sighed and nodded. He hung around their house for a bit and then went back to the Jeffersonian to find Temperance and talk to her.


	4. A Heart To Heart

A special thanks to Allison for help with the next few chapters. She helped a lot with Booth. 

Temperance was in her office working hard as usual. She was checking out cases from a long time ago, not really paying attention to them. Her mind was on Amy but she didn't' t dare say so out loud. She continued working in her office. No one really bothered her. Angela had taken the day off. She was pretty upset. Her and Amy had gotten close. Temperance didn't look up when she knew it was Booth who walked in, "I'm fine," she said without looking at him.

"No...no you're not." He said quietly, and walked over to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Temperance..." He whispered, using her real name. "Talk to me..."

Tempe looked up at him, "What do you want me to say booth?' she asked. She hadn't spoken really to anyone, not even Goodman about anything, and even he was beginning to worry about her.

He sat down on the edge of her desk. "I want you to say what's on your mind...good or bad."

"What's on my mind is these bones that haven't been identified yet," she said to him. They were from the early 1900's and wouldn't benefit anyone knowing who they were was what she didn't mention.

"You need to take a break." He said softly. "Come on...let's go get coffee. Even just in the break room."

Temperance sighed and nodded, "Alright," she said quietly. "Goodman sent you, didn't he?" she asked.

He sighed. "Bones...try not to analyze everything for once, okay? Just...come have coffee with me." He walked out with her, and headed for the break room.

She sighed and nodded, she headed to the break room with him, "You went to the Cullen's this morning?"

"Yeah...just to say hi, and give my condolences." He said, and poured her a cup of coffee once they had entered the break room. He handed it to her.

She nodded, "Thanks," she said quietly. "How are they?" she asked.

"Sad." He said quietly, and looked down. "As can be expected. " He sat down with her. "I'm worried about you." He said honestly.

"Me?" she asked. She looked at him surprised, but she knew that he would be. "Why me?" she looked down at her coffee cup finding it fascinating suddenly.

"Because I care about you. Why else?" he said, and looked at her. "I may joke a lot with you Bones, and treat you like one of the guys but..."

"B-But what?" she asked and a tear fell down her cheek. She barely noticed it.

"Well...I just meant...well you're not a guy, obviously." He was starting to sweat. "Is it hot in here?" He was just nervous.

"No, I'm not a guy," she said quietly. "No, its fine," she got up and started to clean around the counter.

He looked at her, and sighed. "I'm sorry..." He stood up, and walked over to her. "What can I do?"

Temperance looked at him, "I don't know what you mean..." she said closing her eyes. She was taking this really hard.

He didn't even have to think about it. He stepped forward, and hugged her. "Hey...relax...it's just a man hug..."

She looked at him and sighed, "Yeah, sure," she said. "Booth I'm fine, really," she said to him. She hugged him quickly. "I'm fine," she rubbed the back of her neck, she was trying to hold everything together for some reason.

"Bones, you know...you don't have to keep all this inside. It's okay to cry if you need to..."

She looked at him, "Booth, don't you get it?" she asked softly. "I couldn't save her," she said to him. "I have no right to cry because...I couldn't save her..." she sighed. "Its my own fault she's dead, and yeah, I know its stupid but...its true," she closed her eyes. "Do you know what Amy said to me? After everyone was tested to make sure they weren't sick? She wanted me to get it out of her, as if I could just... stop her from being sick like that," Temperance said to Booth. "I let her down," tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey... hey it's okay..." He said, and wiped her tears away. "None of this was your fault. You know damn well you couldn't save her. You told her the truth, which is exactly what she needed at the time..."

Her eyes watered and she hugged Booth, "They...wanted me to say something, at the funeral, but I don't know what to say..." she said honestly, "Angela's is going to be the longest, but I just..." she sighed. "I can't do it," she said quietly.

"You don't have to if you don't want..." He said quietly, and held her. "Just being there is enough..."

She nodded and cried in his arms, "Angela is..." she sighed. "I guess Jack is with her now." she said.

She was worried about Angela too.

"He'll take care of her...just like I'm taking care of you." He said softly.

She looked up at him and smiled a little, "Thanks," she siad quietly. She held him and sighed. "It's just not fair, you know? She's barely 13, and she just..." she lowered her head. "Its not right,"

"I know it's not right...none of this was fair. None of it." He said softly. He felt tears stinging his eyes as he thought of his boss, and the turmoil he was dealing with."

Temperance looked at Booth, "Are YOU okay?" She asked quietly. She realized no one probably even asked him that.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." He lied. He tried as hard as he could to control his emotions, but a tear still managed to escape down his cheek.

"Booth... you made me talk," she said folding her arms.

"I just feel bad for him...you know?" He said, and sat down. "I wish there was more I could do to help him."

She nodded, "I know," she said. "He's taking a leave right? To be with his wife for a while?"

He nodded. "Yes." He took a deep breath. He was tearing up again.

She held him. "Its okay to cry Booth," she said the same words he said to her.

"I don't know...I am not really a crier..." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Booth..." she said to him. "Like I AM?" she asked. "Look, if I cry, will you?" she asked and realized how funny that actually sounded

"Bones...you're a crybaby...admit it." He said, trying to make her laugh.

Temperance looked at him and smiled a little, "Right," she said to him. She sighed. "What time is the funeral?"

"Three this afternoon." Another tear slid down his cheek.

She nodded and wiped the tear from his face. She sighed. "I hope Angela will be alright..." she said. "She wont' really talk to me much about it..."

"She's just having a hard time. She had grown close to Amy." He said, and reached over. He held her hand.

Temperance nodded, "Yeah, we all did..." she said.

"Yeah..." He sighed. "We should...go get ready for the funeral."

She nodded, "I just have to change," she said to him.

"Well... I'm already in a suit..." He smiled, and laughed a little.

She nodded, "Be right back," she said to him. She went and changed into a black dress. One that the Jeffersonian had given her for funerals she went to sometimes from cases. "Ready," She said. She looked nice. Simple, but nice.

He smiled, noticing how nice she looked. "Let's go..." They walked out together. "You look...nice." He said, and smiled.

She looked at him and smiled a little. "Thanks," she said, "So do you,"

"Thanks" He said softly.

He offered her his arm and she took it. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was not ready to attend Amy Cullen's funeral.


End file.
